yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Flip Effect Deck
About the Flip Effect Deck A Flip Effect Deck is similar to a Beatdown deck in that it focuses on the utilization of strong monsters to inflict damage, but the difference is that instead of clearing out your opponents monster with strength, you use Flip Effects to destroy, remove from play, return to the top of the deck or return to the hand monsters of your opponent. Flip Effect decks involve setting a lot of monsters face down before attacking. It requires patience and timing. Even if your opponent has no monsters on their side of the field, and you want to attack directly, if strong monsters are not under your control for that turn, set a Flip Effect Monster down instead of attacking directly as you may want to. Proper utilization of Flip Effects will result in your opponent rarely having monsters on their side of the field. Once you have achieved this state, stronger monsters added to your deck can attack directly often. With a Flip Effect Deck, you have no reason to fear the strength of an opponents monster, because after all, a Blue Eyes White Dragon will always fall to a Man-Eater Bug. Flip Effect monsters are truly a great way to escape the fear of your opponent's strength and even if a Flip Effect monster is attacked while it's face down, its effect will usually take care of the attacking monster by removing it from the field in some way or another without you losing any life points. Using a good combo of Spell and Trap cards also comes in handy in a Flip Effect Deck. The flaws of a flip effect deck is that without the right balance of Flip Effect Monsters and Beat-Down monsters, you may end up with many Flip Effect Monsters on the field and no way to attack your opponent AND Flip Effect Monsters are often extremely weak. However, with good timing and good judgement, Trap, Spell and Flip Effects will not only take out many monsters of your opponents, but will also make up for the fact that the strength of your monsters is quite low. With cards like Negate Attack and Threatening Roar, although you may want your opponent to attack your face down Flip Effect Monster, the monster will not be destroyed because it will not be attacked. On your next turn, you can flip a Flip Effect monster that has already been on the field for one turn, possibly destroy a monster of your opponents, and then tribute the same Flip Effect Monster to summon a Summoned Skull for the direct attack (if possible). Spells and Traps in a Flip Effect Deck should either assist in destroying monsters on your opponents side of the field and/or prevent your opponent from attacking long enough for you to activate a flip effect. Construction of the Flip Effect Deck Flip Effect Decks often have a ratio of Beat Down monsters to Flip Effect monsters 2:1, or 1:2. This way, you have a good chance of drawing a Flip Effect Monster, while also having a great chance of drawing a monster that can attack directly after a flip effect has been used. Level 4 monsters like Archfiend Soldier, Luster Dragon, and Dark Blade are good to use for strength while Man-Eater Bug and Mysterious Guard are good to remove your opponents monsters from the field. Flip effect deck also have some good spell and trap removals. *Greenkappa can destroy two set spells or traps. But it can also miss you up if your oppenet only has one set spell or trap. Do to Greenkappa's effect you would have to destroy one of your spells or traps. Also you have *Trap Master effect. When it's flip it can destroy one trap card on the field(face up or face down). Suggested Cards Monsters *Man-Eater Bug *Old Vindictive Magician *Mysterious Guard *Nightmare Penguin *Penguin Soldier *Magician of Faith (Traditional Format) *Night Assailant *Snipe Hunter *Archfiend Soldier *Luster Dragon *Opticlops *Penguin Soldier *4-Starred Ladybug of Doom *Des Koala *Dark Cat with White Tail *Greenkappa *Mask of Darkness *Trap Master Spells *Soul Reversal *Swords of Revealing Light *Fissure *Ekibyo Drakmord *Paralyzing Potion *Book of Moon Traps *Trap Hole *Negate Attack *Threatening Roar *Spellbinding Circle *Michizure Recycling Deck Strategies This deck is set up so you can reuse the effects of your flip effect monsters over an over. Most flip effect monsters are week. Therefore making *Creature Swap a very useful card. When you flip over one of your monsters after the effect happens, play creature swap. When creature swap is played with *Penguin Soldier it makes it easier to get the monster you wont(providing the fact that it's face down on the field) . Another combo with creature swap is to play brain control first then play creature swap(This works best when opponent only controls two monsters). You can also flip up one of your flip effect monsters and activate there effect. Then you can play creature swap and give them the monster that you flip(Only do so while you have penguin soldier face down on the field). Flip up penguin soldier and return to your hand the monster that you sent to your opponent's side of the field and penguin soldier. This allowing you to use penguin soldier effect again. A combo with *Des Koala and penguin soldier (you can achieve this by having des koala and penguin soldier face down on the field). If you have *Gravity Bind . First flip up des koala and inflict damage equal to the number of cards in the opponent's hand x400. Then flip up penguin soldier and return them both back to the hand. And do it over and over. *The Creator can also help you recycle your monsters. First summon The creator then activate it's effect and get a monster from your graveyard by discarding 1 card. Then flip penguin soldier face up and return the monster that you special summon with the creator to your hand Note: (you can only do this if Penguin Soldier is face down already). This allowing you to use it effect again. *Monster Reincarnation is a good card for bring back monsters from the grave. It allows you to return a monster to the hand. Therefore you can bring back The Creator. You can also bring back one of your flip effect monster to reuse. *Share the Pain can help get ride of your opponent's monster. It's best used after you flip one of your flip effect monsters and you wont to destroy one of there monsters. *Begone, Knave! is a useful trap card for reusing your monsters effect and to keep the field clear of attacking monster. A good combo with it is to use penguin soldier effect and returning to monsters back to the hand(only works if they have two monsters). Then attack them directly. Because of Begone, Knave! effect penguin soldier returns back to the hand allowing you to reset it. To help you get this combo's you can throw in cards like *Spirit Reaper and *Marshmallon to help you stall. Monsters *Dark Cat with White Tail *Greenkappa *Mask of Darkness *Des Koala *4-Starred Ladybug of Doom *Spirit Reaper *Penguin Soldier *Marshmallon *Old Vindictive Magician or *Night Assailant *Worm Apocalypse *Morphing Jar *The Creator *Summon Reactor・SK *Saber Beetle Spells *Monster Reincarnation *Brain Control *Mystical Space Typhoon *Creature Swap *Swords of Revealing Light *Lightning Vortex *Magical Mallet or *Card Destruction *Heavy Storm *Share the Pain *Giant Trunade Traps *Begone, Knave! *Bottomless Trap Hole *Spell Shield Type-8 *Torrential Tribute *Mirror Force *Magic Cylinder In Conclusion Flip Effect decks are decks that use the Flip Effects of monsters to clear the field of your opponents monsters, and then using stronger monsters to attack directly. Their advantage is that they are very sneaky, but their disadvantage is their low ATK and DEF. It is nearly impossible to destroy a Face-down monster without flipping it which makes them nearly impossible for your opponent to avoid. A good Flip Effect Deck will bring the ultimate downfall to any regular Beat Down deck, no matter how strong your opponents monsters may be.